


A World In The Dark

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Gags, Halloween, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Loki (Marvel), Smut, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, please don't sue me. This is basically light BDSM, submission, blah blah blah. No dub con/non con.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Awesome Autumn with Loki





	A World In The Dark

"What are you most afraid of? The darkness within, or without?"

*

You weren't sure if you were shivering from fear or from anticipation.

The cold draft of the AC was nearly unbearable on your cold, wet skin, in the wake of the innumerable ice cubes that had kissed every inch of your body.

A single drop of your saliva tickled your chin for a moment before falling to the carpet.

You almost convinced yourself that you heard it fall.

The darkness, the silence- it was numbing your senses, and triggering them at the same time.

The air smelled clean, almost like the sterilised environment in a hospital. It made it easier to catch a whiff of your arousal, of Loki's unique scent, every time he came close.

You had lost track of time long ago.

Your toes curled when warm breath found your neck.

Your heart was pounding.

This wasn't something you were used to. Being robbed of your senses so completely that Loki literally controlled, with immeasurable restraint, every reaction of your body- it was… terrifying. It was what you feared above all else.

Loss of control.

You had wanted to do something on Halloween so you wouldn't feel the horror outside, and Loki had come up with this.

_ I will rid you of your fears,  _ he had said.  _ Give me your complete, unhesitating submission, and in your lack of control, your helplessness, you will feel beyond your body. _

_ What will you do? _ you had asked.

He had laughed, then. That soft, precise,  _ knowing  _ laugh that never failed to give you goosebumps.  _ You'll see, my love. _

You couldn't even feel your restraints, made of links of seiðr as they were.

Indeed, the only thing keeping you grounded was the soft scratch of the carpet.

You flinched a little when something buzzed to life beside your ear. Your fists loosened, your tongue stopped struggling against the gag.

Your cunt clenched, though. Rhythmically. Your walls closed around nothing, desperate for release.

The vibrator was just below your ear, hovering over that most sensitive spot on your neck.

"Give in to it." His tone was gentle and commanding at the same time. So very soft, you barely heard it.

Your mind obeyed immediately, drifting into a trance-like state. So did most of your body.

Except your pussy.

Loki was talking again.

You couldn't make out the words.

The gentle hum of the vibrator moved down the length of your body.

It pressed against your slick folds, and you felt your clit throb.

For the tiniest moment the breadth of a single hair, time stood still.

"Love?"

Immediately, you caved.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really done anything of this sort before, so please don't hesitate to tell me if I need to correct anything. Writing BDSM is tough, man.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
